The implementation of the Lower Anchors and Tethers for Children (LATCH) system for vehicles was intended to make child car-seat installation easier and safer, eliminating some installation issues that had been encountered when using the vehicle's safety belts to secure the child seat. The lower anchors were phased in by law starting in 2000, and they have been required in almost all cars and light trucks since 2002. The corresponding hooks have been required in all child-safety seats manufactured after about the same period. In addition, older vehicles can be retrofitted with tether anchors. The tether anchor kits can be purchased from manufacturers and retailers.
Since the implementation of the LATCH system, consumers have experienced various problems with the proper installation of car seats using the system. The lower anchor is positioned with a low profile so that occupants of the vehicle can sit without discomfort when the child seat is not in use, as it is positioned between the bottom seat cushion and the back seat cushion. However, vehicle manufacturers may not be consistent with its location, and a location too deep within the seat may make it too difficult for a consumer to access. In addition, the consumer may not be able to determine whether the car seat is properly latched to the anchor.